Shiratoya Nae
Aparência Nae tem cabelo roxo rosado logo abaixo dos ombros, pele branca e olhos azul-esverdeados. Ela também tem cílios inferiores pequenos. Seu uniforme escolar é composto por um casaco azul-marinho, um laço rosa e uma saia rosa. Personalidade Nae é mostrada como uma garota alegre, enérgica e entusiasta que quer jogar futebol, apesar de não ter muita experiência nisso. Ela também é ambiciosa, solicitando ser o craque da equipe e ser abordada como a "princesa" da equipe. Enredo ''Código Externo Inazuma Eleven'' Ela aparece no final do episódio 1, assistindo Haruken juntos assistindo a uma partida de Seishou Gakuen na televisão . Ela comentou que estava ansiosa por ver a equipe lutando com Atsuya e comenta que o trabalho em equipe é importante no esporte. Ela então diz que está interessada em jogar futebol depois de assistir à partida em que Haruken jogou. ''Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin'' Ela faz sua estréia no episódio 16 , em uma cena de flashback onde Haruken está em sua escola um mês antes do Football Frontier , ela é mostrada fazendo truques com a bola no campo, mas falhando no meio do caminho, apenas Fubuki parece saber quem ela é - a filha do treinador da equipe, Shiratoya Kanbei , que também é dona da empresa que patrocina a equipe. Quando perguntada por que ela estava no campo, ela mostra sua Onze License e diz que agora ela faz parte do time. Atsuya explode com essa afirmação e começa a insultar o pai pela situação. Fubuki aceita Nae, e ela afirma que gostaria de ser um craque da equipe. Quando ela tenta animar o time para as partidas, nenhum deles parece tão animado quanto ela. Nos dias atuais, a partida deles com Inakuni Raimon começa, mas o episódio termina em um cliffhanger onde ela está prestes a ser submissa. No próximo episódio , ela é mostrada substituindo Matoro Juka , tirando um defensor de um atacante, fazendo Haruken ter quatro atacantes. Em uma cena de flashback, é mostrado que sua especialidade está se movendo extremamente rápido. Nos dias atuais, quando a bola é passada para ela pela primeira vez, ela sente falta dela, mas é capaz de alcançá-la com sua incrível velocidade. A multidão vai à loucura quando ela está bem ao lado do gol, e ela faz sua primeira filmagem, mas ... ela acaba não tendo poder para isso e Umihara Norika é capaz de pegá-la facilmente enquanto a bola se move lentamente em direção a ela. Ela é mostrada sendo capaz de jogar sozinha, atirando a bola para a frente, em seguida, alcançando-a. É revelado que sua incrível velocidade realmente vem do fato de que ela é uma atleta, e que ela queria jogar futebol porque não gostava de se sentir sozinha enquanto corria. Ela faz o Shirousagi Dashoot e, em seguida, a Triple Blizzard com Fubuki e Atsuya, ambos pontuados, mas na segunda vez que eles executam a Triple Blizzard, ela é bloqueada por Mermaid Veil , de Norika . Haruken acaba perdendo com uma pontuação de 5-4 e Nae chega até Norika para parabenizá-la pela partida, ela também parabeniza Hattori Hanta , confundindo-o com uma garota. ''Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin'' Nae estava presente na cerimônia em que os membros do Inazuma Japan foram anunciados, mas ela não foi selecionada como membro. Hissatsu Anime * * ''Inazuma Eleven AC: Dream Battle'' * Trivialidades *Em Ares no Tenbin, ela é conhecida como neve platina de Hakuren . *No episódio 17, foi dito que ela era uma atleta estabelecendo um novo recorde para a corrida de 100 metros no ensino fundamental. Galeria EL02-23.png|EL02-23. Shiratoya Nae School Uniform.png|Nae in her school uniform. Shiratoya Nae about to come in.png|Shiratoya Nae posing before getting substituted on. EP-03-021.png|EP-03-021. Nae AC0 C.png|Common AC Card. Nae AC0 R.png|Rare AC Card. DB01-27.png|DB01-27. DB04-20.png|DB04-20. Navegação